Is it Vanilla Flavor?
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: A short, two chapter story featuring Rapunzel and Flynn. Rapunzel has never seen snow before and Flynn decides taking her out to the village for the day might be fun. Cute, funny, RapunzelxFlynn. Please read and review. Enjoy the story. :


I decided I need to expand out of my Treasure Planet induced obbsession just a little bit and write a one shot for one of my favorite movies: Tangled.

Just to note: I haven't seen the animated short where they get married. Just thought you should know that. (If anyone knows where I could watch it online for FREE and PERFECTLY SAFE, DOWNLOAD FREE, please tell me.) This is kind of out of my usual territory of writing (IE- Treasure Planet, a sci-fi film by Disney from 2002 with the main characters being a cat-woman named Captain Amelia, a dog man who is an astronomer named Dr. Delbert Doppler, a cyborge named Long John Silver, a robot named B.E.N *Bio-Electronic-Navigator*, a little morphing thing named Morph, and a spider spyco named Scroop.) It really is a great movie. I hope some of you out there go out and watch it. (It is being re-released on blu-ray and DVD July 3rd.) And then make some fanfiction for it. It really is wonderful.

Anyhow. Out of my normal area, so this may seem a bit less... Flowing, compaired to my other stories. (My more recent ones that is.) Just giving you all a heads up.

I do not own Tangled, it belongs to Disney.

* * *

The Kingdom of Corona was blanketed in snow. Every nook and cranny was crammed with the cold, white fluff. The villiagers, young and old, skipped and hopped merrily. They catched flakes on their tounges, children sledded down hills, landing in gargantuan snow drifts and laughing cheerfully. Though it was past Christmas, they hung up wreaths and shining ornaments on their houses, windows lighted both day and night added to the feeling of peace and happiness.

Rapunzel stared out a window of the palace, absolutly fascinated. She jumped when she heard someone chuckling behind her. She turned to see Flynn, her boyfriend and partial body guard. (Declared by her father).

"Eugene!" She exclaimed, giggling and slapping his arm playfully.

"Don't startle me like that!"

Flynn grinned. "Sorry Blondie, you've been staring out the window for an hour. It's pretty funny with your eyes all big," he cupped his hands around his eyes and made fish lips, "Like a fish outta' water or something."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "I do not look like that!" She stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Flynn crossed his arms, "Uh, yeah, ya' do." He said.

"No, I don't." Rapunzel insisted, pouting.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Flynn changed tactics, "Do not!"

"Do too! I absolutly do look like a fish when I look out the window Eugene, and that's final!"

Rapunzel growled, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Flynn burst into laughter. Rapunzel stood there a moment, his cause for laughter finally registering in her brain.

"Eugene!" She hissed, and tackled him.

"Whoa!"

Flynn cried, crashing to the ground. Rapunzel began tickling him mercilessly.

"Whoa, whoa-hahaha! St-stop it! Rapunzel! Haha, hehe, 'Punzie!"

Flynn laughed, giggled, and rolled around the floor, trying to shake Rapunzel off of him. She only followed, rolling with him and always landing back on top, tickling him evermore. Only when Flynn rolled up against a wall and managed to grab Rapunzel's wrists did the mad laughing torture stop.

"That...Just...Stop...Never...Do...That...Again." Flynn wheezed.

Rapunzel giggled, "Don't trick me then, Eugene."

Flynn nodded, finally able to breath regulary. "Sure, sure 'Punzie." He dropped her hands and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, what made you go all 'fish outta' water' for the snow? Haven't you ever seen it before?" He asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Rapunzel sat up and shook her head, "Nope. In the tower, the windows were _always_ closed in winter. Mother Gothel did all her shopping beforehand so we would be set for the cold. The tower didn't have more than about two fireplaces, which made it absolutly _freezing_ if we opened a window."

Flynn whistled, "Wow. That's horrible."

Rapunzel shrugged, "Meh. It was life... Now I really want to go out in the snow... that's what people do in snow, right? Go out and play in it?"

Flynn nodded, "Yeah. You go out and sled, and throw snowballs, make igloos and snowforts... Eat it, too."

Rapunzel's eyes glowed, "Eat it? You can _eat_ snow?" She quickly crawled over to Eugene's side, "Eat it? Like a cake or something? What does it taste like? Does it taste like vanilla ice cream? It looks like it'd taste like vanilla ice cream. Or maybe coconut... Oooh! What about peanut butter?"

Rapunzel continued to babble about all the different flavors snow could possibly be while Flynn watched, amused. He put a hand on her shoulder, making her look to him with child-like innocence.

"Rapunzel, it doesn't taste like anything. It's frozen water."

Slowly, she nodded, not looking the least bit dissapointed. Flynn raised an eyebrow,

"How about I take you out in the snow?"

He suggested. He was almost immediatly tackled by a giddy Repunzel,

"Yes, yes, YES!" She squealed. She quickly jumped up, "I'm going to go get one of my mother's old winter coats, I'm sure she won't mind!" She ran down the hall, "Meet me at the front gate, Eugene!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Flynn sat there for a moment, catching his breath. He chuckled a few minutes later and stood. Rapunzel could be so... hyper, sometimes. He walked through the many halls of the light, happy castle to his own room. It was simple, covered with various pictures of landscapes and had a good few daggers that he'd collected over the years, including the one he used to cut Rapunzel's hair. He walked over to his closet, grabbed a simple green winter coat, and walked out to the front gate. A guard waited, greeting Flynn with a smile and wave.

"Hey Burt, how's it goin'?" Flynn said, smiling. Burt shrugged and gave a thumbs up. He was a mute and Flynn didn't know sign language, so more simple questions were usually exchanged between them if they didn't have paper and quill or pencil in reach. Soon, Rapunzel joined them. She was wearing a blue coat with white fur lining that fell to her ankles. She'd also found some boots that fit her. She smiled,

"Hey Burt, nice seeing you."

Burt nodded, then waved at the other guard up in a tower by the gate to open it. He stepped out of the way and gave a polite nod as it opened with a slight creak. Flynn and Rapunzel returned the nod, and walked out. Rapunzel frolicked at once to the nearest snow drift and plunged, face first, into it.

Flynn stood, his arms crossed, with a smirk on his face. "3...2...1..."

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS COOOOOOLD!"

Rapunzel screeched as she jumped from the snow drift, face rosy red from the cold, and ran to Flynn, hugging him tightly.

"I-it's s-so c-c-cold..." She stammered, her teeth chattering.

Flynn chuckled, holding her too him.

"Hey, hey, calm down 'Punzie. It's supposed to be cold."

She looked up at him with big, baby eyes. "Why does it have to be cold..."

Flynn shrugged, rubbing her back, "Because if it wasn't, old man winter would be out of work." He chuckled lightly at his own joke.

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side, scrunching up her nose with a thoughtful look on her face. "Who's old man winter?" She asked.

"Father Frost? Jack Frost? Father Winter? Ring a bell 'Punzie?" Eugene honestly couldn't believe Repunzel hadn't heard of "Old Man Winter". Rapunzel shook her head and stood up straighter.

"Not ringing any bells...Could you tell me what it is Eugene?" She gave him and expecting look. Eugene put his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her off towards the village and blew hair through his lips like a horse.

"There's a lot I still gotta tell you about, Punzie."

* * *

Ok I lied. It's going to be two chapters. :) I hope you like it, please read and review. :D


End file.
